


warm feelings feat. blankets

by yoriichuu



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 15:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoriichuu/pseuds/yoriichuu
Summary: "Bobby-hyung, I'm feeling cold.""Sure, I'll grab few blankets.""Pick the biggest one so us can fit in.""Wh- What?"Which Junhoe confessed about his feelings to his favourite hyung, and Bobby is surprised.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. he gathered all blankets

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this is actually my first ever junbob work, and it's actually already published at my junbob book in wattpad! i hope you guys like it. enjoy! 
> 
> happy birthday to my luv: bobby

"Hyung, i feel cold." that's what Junhoe said when he and Bobby watch something on TV.

Bobby turned his head to the side and face Junhoe. "You're okay?" Bobby touch his forehead and Junhoe leaned himself on the couch.

"I don't think you catch fever or cold, you feel okay? Just a little cold?" Bobby rubs Junhoe's cheek and Junhoe swear he's going to burst. Bobby's thumbs carefully touching his cheek, it feels soft. Junhoe regrets his sentence, he wants Bobby to go away because soon Bobby may notice his face turn red and his loud heartbeat.

"Oh, it feels okay now. Maybe because you're here," Junhoe gathered his courage and said that when his eyes still fully closed. Junhoe always wanted to confess his feeling towards his bunny-hyung but it feels like he never find the best timing. Since they're the only in the dorm now, why don't we use the chance, right?

Bobby still on caressing Junhoe's cheek when he heard that. Damn, Bobby said. Is Junhoe really catch a fever? He talks when he sleep, is it that worst? But, that sentence tho. Bobby blushed a little right there.

"Junhoe, you feel cold? I'll grab some blankets. Wait," and so that Bobby walk away from the couch, and Junhoe pouts from the lost. Bobby's hands and fingers unexpectedly warm and very comforting. Imagine when Junhoe can twine his hands to Bobby's. Will he? Can he? He want that, so bad. But Junhoe knows he maybe should give up because there's some chance that Bobby likes Hanbin. His heart aches when he remembered Bobby and Hanbin's moments. They're so close, and it successfully made Junhoe jealous.

And, anyway.. Junhoe lied. He ain't feel cold at all. He suddenly said that without thinking, that's why he's shocked after seeing Bobby's serious reaction. How much blankets he's going to take? Where's he?

"Hyung?" Junhoe calls Bobby from the couch.

"Wait! Junhoe, just wait, don't move. You might fall. Just stay there, i'm here, bringing your blankets. Stay there," and Junhoe shocked. Bobby seems to bring something big because his voice and the way he walked seems heavy and slow, wait.. he didn't gather all the blankets in the dorm and bring it to Junhoe, right? 

Hyung, don't! I'm lying! 

BUT, JUNHOE, YOU'RE LATE.

Bobby successfully brought the blankets to the couch. Junhoe startled and sit facing Bobby.

"Hyung! That's a lot!" Junhoe can't believe what he see.

"But, you said you're cold! I'm gathering all of the blankets here, incase you're still cold." The blankets are being folded and it being a mountain of blankets. Junhoe can see Yunhyeong's blanket, and Donghyuk's. Omg, maybe they'll going to be mad because Bobby took that without permission.

"Now, which you want to use, i don't want you to get sick because of cold." 

"Uhm, just, any blanket will do. Make sure it fits both of us," Junhoe said, putting his hand to his forehead while resting his head to the couch. Bobby... is speechless. Wait God, did my ears play tricks on me or did Junhoe..

"Huh? Us?" Bobby asks Junhoe, make sure what he just heard.

"Oh, you don't want to share a blanket with me? I thought you feel cold too," Then Junhoe looking at Bobby with that eyes. Eyes that saying 'please'. Bobby feels that his cheeks are now red because of Junhoe's unbearable cuteness. He feels sorry because Junhoe feels sad.

"No, I thought you don't want to share the blanket, that's why."

"Pick the largest blanket so us can fit. Sit beside me, hyung." And Bobby do what Junhoe said without thinking twice.

Junhoe positioning himself as close as he can to Bobby, because no one knows when they'll be doing this kind of stuff again, because they're awkward. But no one of them realized that the reason they're awkward is because they share the same feeling. They're too blind to see that. 

"Warm enough? Should i add another?" 

"It's enough, thank you hyung." 

Both of them can't control their own heartbeat and focus. The TV remains unwatched because they're too busy with their own minds.

Is Bobby-hyung feel comfortable here? Am i being too annoying and asked him such things? Lord.

Is Junhoe warm already? Why is he being so quiet? Does he hates me? Is he still cold? Why don't he tell something?

"Hyu-"

"Jun-"

"You speak first-"

"You can speak-" 

And they exchanged their stare and laugh.

"Oh hahahah, sorry hyung, you can speak first," 

"Sorry Junhoe,"

"It's okay,"

"You feel warm already?" Bobby turned his head and asked the younger.

"It's warm now. Thanks to you," Junhoe said that softly, and Bobby's heart flutters.

"Just call me if you need anything," Bobby smiles widely. 

"Oh, thank you. But Hanbin-hyung might mad,"

"Hm? Why he should be mad? I, don't understand." Junhoe feels like he want to vanish.

"Hanbin-hyung likes you, right hyung?" 

Junhoe is ready to get rejected before he confessed. He's so ready, but the answer said the other.

"Hanbinnie didn't like me, he has a crush on someone, but not me," Junhoe shocked. What?

"Wait- Really?" 

"Yeah, don't you realize he likes Yunhyeong? It's so obvious. I hope he confesses soon."

Does that mean.. I still got chance?

"Hyung," Junhoe calls him.

Bobby tilts his head, looking at Junhoe.

"So, I have chance?"


	2. confession ( literally the fluffy part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

"So, I have chance?" Junhoe said.

Bobby didn't get what Junhoe mean and turned his head.

"What chance?" 

"To be honest hyung, i think i like you." 

Bobby's eyes widen and he taken aback.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I said, "I think I like you" hyung," Junhoe's face now is as red as tomato.

Bobby shocked and can't think a proper sentence to react at Junhoe's 'confession'. 

"Wait, hyung. I'm scared. Ugh, stupid me. I don't think confessing is a great idea but i- ugh, i know maybe you must be thinking this is annoying, i'm sorry." Junhoe buries himself in the blanket after knowing how embarrassed he feels.

"B-but, do you mean it? Like, are you serious?" 

Junhoe nods, and Bobby feels his stomach flips.

"Like, specifically, can you explain what do you feel towards me? Don't be shy, Junhoe. It's okay, confessing something should be something relieving, not burdening." 

"I'm so shy," Junhoe feels he wants to dissapear.

"It's okay, I can wait. We have the whole night," Bobby chuckled.

Junhoe let out his right hand from inside the blanket, searching for his hyung's hand.

"Can, you please, hold my hand for a while?"

and Bobby take his hand. Junhoe, the man he's been adoring for a long time, finally Bobby got the courage to hold his hand.

It's been silent for solid 3 minutes, but Bobby still hold Junhoe's hand, caressing it slowly so Junhoe won't feel pressured. Bobby feels Junhoe's breathing become more stable and slower, and he smiles. 

Bobby's left hand touch Junhoe's soft hair, and he pats his head, "Junhoe-ya, you okay?"

"I'm okay, now. Thanks, hyung." 

And, Junhoe decided to turn his head, with puffy eyes and tears rolling, he smiles brightly.

It's not because he's sad, but because Junhoe's happy–more like he's relieved. Bobby is speechless, he never thought Junhoe's smile can done so much impact to him, it's like around him has stopped for a while.

"Hyung," Junhoe rubs his eyes, and looking at the TV, he can't think properly with that glistening sparkling brown warm eyes of his hyung looking directly to his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I like you, a lot. You've been such a great hyung for me. You're always there when i need your help, I feel treasured. I feel safe, with you. You're the one who always comfort me when i cry, I am thankful to have you by my side.

I have told myself repeatedly, that I don't want to translate your affection as a special feeling, you're close with everyone, so I tried to bury my feelings, and you must be noticing that, right? We got pretty awkward, it's because of me. I'm sorry.

I always feel happy when I'm around you, your smile is so bright, when you comfort me, all of my sadness dissolves. I feel something that I don't feel with other members. I don't know what love is, but I know for sure that I like you. A lot.

I tried to ignore my feelings and trying to not to look at you, but I can't. I misses you. It's difficult. Sometimes too, i feel jealous. Especially when you're with Hanbin-hyung or Donghyuk. You're the closest with them. Hanbin-hyung is so touchy, also Donghyuk is already like a brother to you. 

When I look at your hands, I feel like want to hold and squeeze it tight with mine. When I see your smile, somehow I want to be the cause of it. When you got in trouble and need help, I want to be the first person to know and help you there."

Bobby's eyes widened. 

It can't be real. 

Does this mean, our feelings, are mutuals?

"Hyung? Hyung?" Bobby doesn't realize Junhoe is shaking his hands. "Hyung? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm okay,"

"Ah, I've talked a lot, it must be boring, right?"

"No,"

"No?"

"It can't be real, right? Am I dreaming?"

"Is my long-ass paragraph of confession is that terrible so you hope this is just a dream?"

"Damn, no. Damn it, I love you." 

"Wha-"

"I love you, dumbass." And Bobby pulled Junhoe's hand so they fall into the couch, Bobby hold Junhoe soo tight. It feels not real. Junhoe can't even imagine how red his cheeks are, he doesn't care. He landed on Bobby's chest and he listens to the older's heartbeat. It's, loud. Loud. And clear.

"God knows how much I've been dreaming to hug you like this, I swear, Junhoe."

Bobby feels happy. So, happy. He finally got the answer he's been seeking for so long. He actually want to gave up since Junhoe and Jinhwan's closeness kills him. When Junhoe speaks earlier, he can't believe that the younger feel the same. It's crazy.

"Junhoe,"

"Yes, hyung?"

"You, good?"

"You mean, being hugged like this by you?"

"Yeah..?"

"It's one of the best place ever. I don't want to get up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? thanks for reading! leave kudos and your comments it'll be really helping to improve my skills, esp when english isn't my first language. ty


End file.
